Normal Stuff
by What You See in the Shadows
Summary: Weechesters oneshot. When Sammy has a special request for dinner, it turns into a challenge for Dean to give his little brother something that normal kids have.


_**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone. Just had this little story stuck in my head forever and had to get it out. _

**Normal Stuff**

Nine year old Dean Winchester sighed as he closed his math work-book and stood from the uncomfortably hard chair that was set in front of the motel's small kitchen table. He grabbed the book and tossed it and his pencil into the bag that hung off the back of his chair and then stretched his muscles. It was four-thirty and time to start dinner whether his homework was done or not. Sammy needed to eat.

Dean walked over and began looking through the cabinets. He'd taken advantage of the full set of appliances and cooking utensils in the kitchen area by buying foods that didn't require a microwave to cook. A box of macaroni and cheese cost far less than a frozen dinner and if he ate very little of it there would be leftovers. He took out a box of the bright orange pasta and placed it on the counter. Then he pulled a pot out of the cabinet under the sink and went to fill it with water. Just then, his little brother entered the room.

"Whatcha making, Dean?"

"Mac 'n cheese."

"Oh."

Dean sighed. "What? You don't like it anymore?"

"I wanted to get a pizza."

"A pizza?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! George says his mommy orders one every Friday. And Carol says it's the coolest food ever. All the kids in school eat it a lot."

"We can't get pizza, Sammy."

"Why not?" Sammy whined.

"Because we can't." Dean shot back. Dad was over a week late getting back and they were all out of money. Dean had spent the last of it on groceries a few days before and was considering the fact that if Dad wasn't back by the end of the week he'd have to try and shoplift some stuff so that Sammy wouldn't go hungry. But he couldn't tell his little brother any of that. Dean would make sure that Sammy never had to worry about money or where his next meal came from.

"But I want pizza!"

"Too bad."

"You're mean! Why can't I have stuff that other kids have? Other kids don't move all the time, and they have houses and Daddies that don't go away, and they have Mommies and they get pizza! That's what normal kids have. I just want normal stuff. Why can't I ever get normal stuff?"

Sammy ran out of the room crying as Dean stood shocked into silence. He had known that when Sammy started school the smart little boy would realize that the Winchesters were different. But Dean didn't know when he'd learned the word normal and figured out that their life was anything but.

Dean sat in the chair and put his head in his hands. What would he do now? He couldn't give Sammy a house, or make Dad stay home, and he sure as hell couldn't give his brother back their Mom. But as he thought about it, he realized that Sammy hadn't actually asked for any of those things. He'd asked for a pizza. And Dean was going to give him a pizza.

Dean took out a pizza pan and turned on the oven. He figured 400 degrees would be hot enough. Then the boy opened the refrigerator and looked inside. He had no clue how to make pizza crust but maybe there was something that would work just as good. There. Dean pulled a can of breadstick dough out and shut the fridge door. Next he opened the can and instead of separating it into sticks, he rolled it all into a ball. Using his hands to stretch it and a rolling pin to flatten it, Dean soon had a somewhat round doughy crust.

Now he needed sauce. He'd used the last of their spaghetti sauce two nights ago when he'd made ziti. Dean opened all the cabinets and finally took out a can of Spaghetti-Os. He used the can opener to take the top off and then carefully poured the sauce out while holding back the pasta with the lid. A few Os fell on the crust and Dean plucked them off and returned them to the can. With a spoon he spread the sauce all over the dough.

Next he needed cheese. Back to the fridge. Dean saw some slices of American cheese, but that wouldn't do. Then he saw some string cheese and remembered the lame ass commercials calling the snack a pizza without the crust or sauce. It would be perfect. At first he tried pulling it apart with his hands, but it took way too long and the strands were not thin enough. Dean dug a metal cheese shredder out of the silverware drawer. He held the cheese stick over a bowel and shredded it. Seven cheese sticks (and two cuts on his fingers) later, Dean finally had enough. He sprinkled it over the sauce. Perfect.

But then he remembered that Sammy liked to have a topping on his pizza. They had no pepperoni or sausage. Then an idea came to him. Dean snatched up the can of Spaghetti-Os and looked at the label. It had mini meatballs in it. Awesome. Dean fished out all of the meatballs and scattered them on top of the pizza. Then it went into the oven.

Fifteen minutes later Dean took the pizza out and put it on the counter. Taking the pizza cutter he cut it in half. Then into quarters. Then cut those pieces in half. Now he had eight perfect looking pieces of pizza.

"Sammy!" Dean called loudly. "Dinner's ready."

Sammy walked into the room, still looking dejected. Until he saw the plates with pizza slices sitting on the kitchen table.

"Dean, you ordered pizza?" Sam asked happily.

"Nope. I made it."

"You made pizza? You can do that?"

"Yeah, Sammy I can."

"Wow, that's cool. And you did it just for me?"

"Just for you Sammy."

Sammy ran to Dean and threw his arms around the older boy's waist.

"I love you Dean."

"You too Sammy."

As Sammy climbed into his chair and picked up his slice of homemade meatball pizza he looked back up at his big brother.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I like you better than normal stuff."

_**Author's Note Part Two:** Not my usual stuff, but I hope everyone enjoyed. Please take a moment if you got one to leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks._


End file.
